


Hideaway (DreamnotFound)

by Percyjacksonislife



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Fantasy AU, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No beta lol, Prince!George, Slow Burn, dreamnotfound, knight!dream, maybe? we'll see how slow it really ends up being
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyjacksonislife/pseuds/Percyjacksonislife
Summary: George is the crown prince, destined to take the throne and rule his kingdom. 19 years of his life spent devoted to the crown, and he couldn't hate it more. George is destined to do anything to feel free, to feel normal.Dream comes crashing into George faster than he could see coming, and he quickly becomes the only thing the crown prince can keep on his mind.*Disclaimer: if George or Dream ever express any discomfort in fan fictions or anything of the like, I will remove this work immediately. This is not based on their real life personalities, it is simply intended to be purely fictional for entertainment purposes only. Much respect towards both of these creators :) *
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85





	1. Freedom

George hated the castle. He hated the stone walls that locked him in, left him trapped in a lonesome daze as the days seemed to drag by. 19 years within these walls, 19 years of solitude. George could hardly stand the sound of pounding footsteps between meetings in the war room with the King and his most trusted men. He didn’t ask to be born into this family, didn’t ask for the weight of the crown to rest on his shoulders, posing a looming threat year after year as his time to reign as King drew nearer. There were days when Prince George would stare out his window by his bed, overlooking the vast kingdom before him, wondering what would happen if he simply ran away. Surely the King could produce another heir to the throne. The kingdom didn’t need George, his father would remind him enough that he was not owning up to his duties as the crown prince. George wanted to scream, to run, to disappear. Days of endless training and lessons with his knights, everyone around him drilling him into the ground about how to be a King. George  _ despised  _ being a prince. 

In all honesty, it was suffocating. He never could seem to catch a break, and when he could his father was always there to harp on him about his duties. 

_ This is going to be  _ your  _ kingdom one day, you need to begin acting like it.  _

Of course, there were moments where George could find peace within the walls of the castle. Sometimes, in the late of night, he could slip past the guards outside his bedchamber and glide through the silent halls of the castle. He’d wind through the darkest corners, listening as the silence sang songs of hope that he would someday be granted permission to step outside the walls of the palace. Occasionally, George would be drawn to the windows facing out towards the kingdom, and during the late hours of the evening, George could almost picture himself ruling the vast lands before him. It wasn’t always so bad, picturing himself taking over the throne, becoming a ruler that his father would be proud of. But the late nights in the castle always left him yearning for more; more than the castle, than the kingdom, the crown. In his 19 years, George hadn’t made any friends aside from the kitchen cooks and his personal knights. His closest friend as of late, Sir Sapnap, was appointed as his head guarde only a mere three months prior. The King had hoped that by appointing a knight to protect the Prince, someone who was closer in age to the Prince, would offer some sort of push to make George take the crown more seriously. 

However, much like evenings such as this, the young Prince would simply take advantage of his knights youth and naivety. He would beg, plead with Sir Sapnap to let him go on a walk outside. Trying to gain any access to the outer walls of the castle that he could. 

“Prince George, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that I can’t just let you  _ leave.”  _ Sir Sapnap was not in the mood to play the Princes games this evening. 

“ _ Please  _ Sapnap, you know how much I hate being cooped up in this place. Just this once, can’t you let me go for a walk?” George tried to offer his most pleading eyes to the knight, hoping that he could break him down even in the slightest. 

“George, it is my job to make sure you are safe. The King has expressed greatly his distrust in taking you for a  _ walk.”  _ Sapnap was firm, barely even glancing at George as he continued his pleads beside him. 

“Oh for god's sake Sapnap, you’d be right there with me. What could possibly go wrong?” The knight huffed as he glanced at George finally, ultimately caving as he considered this. What  _ could  _ be the worst that could happen if they just took a brief walk outside? Fresh air never hurt anyone. 

Of course, Sir Sapnap quickly figured out why the King never wanted the Prince to leave the confines of the castle. Almost as soon as they rounded the corner towards the vast woods that stretched behind the castle, George made a run for it. He knew, of course, that Sapnap would catch up eventually, but this didn’t stop him from sprinting through the woods in the middle of the night. The darkness brought a new thrill as George was finally,  _ finally,  _ gaining some freedom. That was until his road to freedom was ultimately cut short by a figure colliding into him. 

George groaned as he slowly blinked his eyes open, staring up towards the object that sat between him and his freedom. Blinking back at him was another boy, tall and slender, toned arms reaching large, scraped hands down to help the Prince to his feet. The Prince was stunned for a moment, never having laid eyes on anything quite as breathtaking before. 

“Going somewhere?” The boy with wavy hair questioned, voice barely above a whisper. George couldn’t bring himself to form a response before he heard Sapnap yelling from behind him, finally catching up to the escaped Prince. 

“ _ George,  _ for Christ's sake can you-” Sapnap came to a sudden halt as he spotted the boy with an outstretched hand before George. 

“Oh, you really  _ were  _ trying to go somewhere.” The boy uttered smoothly, voice fuller and even deeper than George thought. 

“I-I was just-” George stammered, finally accepting the outstretched hand. 

“He was just about to get his royal  _ ass _ kicked. George I told you not to-” 

“ _ Royal?  _ What are you, some kind of prince or something?” George cast his gaze towards the ground in embarrassment, unable to flee his royal blood in the midst of trees and forest. 

“He’s the fucking Prince, and he’s about to be a deadman if he doesn’t get his ass back to the castle  _ immediately.”  _ George couldn’t help the tint of red in his cheeks now, feeling a rush of shame wash over him. Suddenly, George’s hand was torn away from the taller boys, and he shivered as the cool air settled where the warm touch had been. 

“Wait Sapnap, I-” Sapnap let out another groan, officially tired of the Princes complete and utter stupidity. 

“What  _ now,  _ George?” George turned to face the stranger again, briefly noting the tattered clothes and the bow slung over his shoulder. 

“What’s your name?” George asked, voice drawn back and quiet, as to not disturb the peace of the image before him of this boy, this  _ man  _ before him.

“Dream.”  _ Dream.  _ The response matched Georges quiet tone, presumably as to not disturb the peace of the image  _ he  _ saw, of a breathless prince being forcibly shoved through the trees back in the direction from which they came. 


	2. Feel

_ Dream _

The name danced through Georges head along with images of the tall boy with wavy hair colored like sand. George lied awake that night, thinking of the firm hand that pulled him off the forest floor. He knew he was bound to face the wrath of his father in the morning, Sir Sapnap was most definitely going to provide a detailed recount of his attempted escape. However, as George lay awake, his thoughts only remained on the mysterious boy in the woods. Sandy hair, yellowy green eyes that pierced through George as they stared at one another. Firm hands that practically scorched George’s own delicate ones as he was brought to his feet. 

George found himself full of intrigue for Dream, trying to find pieces of the stranger in every inch of the walls that kept him locked within the castle. As he tiptoed out of his bedchamber late that night, he immediately traced his ways to the back windows facing the woods, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he would find the boy looking back up at him from the treeline. He wondered where the boy came from, and where he was going. Perhaps, George thought to himself as he finally crawled into bed, that was what intrigued him the most. George envied the mysterious aura surrounding the boy, wanted to allow wrinkles to crease his clothing and his hair to grow out. He wanted to be able to roam freely through the woods, a bow tucked snuggly over his shoulder. He wanted to feel  _ free _ as he had in the brief moments staring into the taller boy's eyes, waiting for Sapnap to catch up and drag him back to his confines. The Prince, eventually succumbing to the tired ache of his eyelids, dreamt about the woods, about  _ Dream.  _

When his door flung open in the early hours of the morning, just after the sun began to peak through his windows, George expected the King to be standing before him. He wasn’t surprised, however, to see Sir Sapnap standing at the door. George could feel the light anxiety bubbling inside as he waited for Sir Sapnaps command to report to the King immediately. Much to his surprise, Sir Sapnap simply asked if he was hungry for breakfast. 

“Did you tell the King about yesterday?” George raised an eyebrow at Sapnap as he shrugged out of bed. 

“What about it?” George halted, staring at Sapnap as he nonchalantly gazed back.

“My father hasn’t heard? You didn’t tell him?” 

“Prince George, it is my duty to keep you safe. It is  _ not  _ my duty to report to the King every time you decide to act like a child.” This surprised George, as in the three months since Sapnap had been appointed to the personal knight of the Prince, he hadn’t allowed the Prince to step even five paces ahead of him without threatening to report his misbehavior to the King. The young Prince didn’t want to push his luck, but he couldn’t help the rush of hope that coursed through him as he thought over Sapnap’s words. 

“So will you let me go on another walk outside the castle?” George pressed lightly, testing whether Sapnap was truly letting the shackles loosen. 

“Are you going to run away again?” Sapnap leaned against the wall now, beginning to let his knightly guard down slowly. 

“I can’t make any promises.” The Prince grinned wickedly, walking towards the door and down the halls of the castle, the smallest sliver of freedom beginning to slip into his skin. 

This was how their daily walks began. George did try to make the knight's job a little easier by not running away  _ every  _ time, but there were times that the Prince couldn’t help himself and set off in a dead sprint towards the forest. Sapnap and George spent each evening walking the perimeter of the castle, reveling in the cool air after long days of George staring blankly out the windows, daydreaming about a boy he hardly knew. He couldn’t help but hope that he would collide into the boy again, catch Dream tiptoeing his way through the quiet woods as the Prince crashed in. It had been nearly a week since he saw him, and George was beginning to grow impatient. 

“Do you remember that boy from the woods?” George matched his steps to Sapnaps as they walked, not interested in running away this evening. 

“The one that left you a blubbering fool? Of course.” Sapnap chuckled beside him as George forcefully elbowed the knight. 

“I wonder what his deal was, do you think he lives in the kingdom?” Sapnap only shrugged. 

“I’d offer to find him for you, but it seems that he has found you.” George looked in the direction that the knight had gestured, blinking as he stared at the blonde who leaned against the castle wall just ahead. 

“Dream?” The Prince was almost breathless as he approached the boy. 

“George! I’ve been hoping I’d run into you again!” Dream’s smile was bright as he pushed off the wall, standing fully before George. 

“I think what you mean is he’d run into you again.” That earned Sapnap another elbow to the side. 

“I-I was hoping to see you again as well, where have you been? I’ve gone on these walks every day since.” George felt the heat rise to his cheeks, looking away sheepishly. 

“Ah, I thought you’d be too busy with your royal duties and all.” Dream rubbed his neck, unable to meet George’s eyes as well. 

George couldn’t help but feel a rush of embarrassment at this comment. He didn’t want Dream to know about his  _ royal duties,  _ didn’t want him to associate George with the crown. This only caused George further embarrassment as he realized how foolish it is for him to feel ashamed of his royalty, something that the hundreds of starving people in his kingdom would rush to experience. 

“George is never too busy, the only thing he has on his schedule is being a pain in the ass.” Sapnap and Dream both shared a laugh, George only shrunk further into his embarrassment as the two carried on laughing. It was as George was wallowing in his own shame that he noticed it. 

“Do you two know each other?” Sapnap and Dream both shared a look. 

“We met up that night that you ran into him, Dream wanted to see you again.” George was dumbfounded, they met up? And Sapnap didn’t tell him? This whole week Sapnap had listened to George talk about Dream, about wanting to run into him again, and he didn’t say anything? 

“Don’t be mad Georgie, Dream had his own business to take care of before now.” George finally looked up at Dream, watching as he ran his hand through his hair nervously. 

“I really wanted to see you again, George.” And George couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at this, Dream soon matching his grin as they both chuckled softly.

The trio made another lap around the castle, smiling and laughing as they went. George occasionally glancing at the taller male, watching as his smile lit up his face. Suddenly, his embarrassment from earlier no longer seemed to matter. Finally relaxing into the comfort of the small conversations, trying to capture this moment in his mind for later when the loneliness of the palace walls closed in. As they neared their departure, George couldn’t help but frown. 

“Will you be coming back again tomorrow?” George asked, interrupting Dream and Sapnap’s debate on which horses were better for jousting as they passed the stables. 

“I would be honored, my Prince.” George found himself blushing again, not even his knights referred to him like that. He let himself smile at the promise, feeling excitement build up already as he thought about seeing Dream again. 

As they approached the entrance to the palace, George’s frown returned. Dream had vanished again, with a promise to return for tomorrow's walk, yet George couldn’t ignore the loss that he felt as they parted ways. Sapnap continued chattering beside him, but the Prince was far too distracted to hear him. Dream had wanted to see him again, had found a way to meet with Sapnap to try to get to George again, even if only for a moment. As the Prince was about to close the door to his bedchamber for the evening, Sapnap’s voice quickly drew him from his rushing mind. 

“I know how lonely this castle makes you George, I just want you to be able to have a real friend.” George paused, looking at Sapnap through the gap in the door. 

“You’re my friend too Sapnap. Thank you.” George let the door close, smile returning as he climbed into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for such positivity on the first chapter! I hope that this chapter doesn't make things feel too rushed, our lovely prince just couldn't keep Dream out of his mind oops. Not sure how I feel about this chapter exactly, but please let me know what you thought (if anyone is even reading lol) ! 
> 
> Until next chapter :)


	3. Shackled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King knows, and George feels the walls closing in again.

It had been a few weeks since the Prince had first met Dream, and they had fallen into a simple routine of meeting each other outside of the castle walls, talking for what felt like hours. Sapnap eventually grew comfortable enough to allow George to meet Dream on his own, as long as he promised not to run away with the other man. George had laughed, tempted by the idea, but ultimately decided it wasn’t worth making Sapnap’s life any more difficult than it was being George’s knight and all. George found a comfort in Dream that he hadn’t thought he’d find anywhere, his presence was able to put the Prince’s mind at ease within seconds. In the weeks that George and Dream grew closer, George was beginning to find that the walls of the castle felt less constricting. His late night walks through the castle began to feel less lonely, simply replaying conversations with Dream in his mind as he walked. 

Sapnap had been doing his best to cover for the Prince, making sure that no one saw as they stepped outside, pretending that the Prince was asleep when he would spend hours out with Dream. As hard as Sapnap tried, his efforts were slowly falling apart. The King had grown suspicious of the young Prince’s absence. George had grown careless over maintaining a sense of cover as he snuck out, becoming bold and simply walking out through the front doors of the palace on numerous occasions. It came as no surprise to the knight that the King had requested an urgent meeting between the three, and it was even less of a surprise when George stiffened at the mention of the meeting, nearly downright refusing to go. The Prince knew, however, that the King would hunt him down in the castle if he avoided the meeting. 

As the Prince and his knight trudged through the hallways towards the meeting room with the King, George felt his pulse begin to race. Whatever business his father had for him, it was unlikely to be pleasant. 

“So kind of you to finally show up, George.” His name rolled off his fathers tongue with bitter distaste. 

“Good afternoon sir, you requested to see me?” The King turned away from the pair still standing in the doorway, both afraid to move any closer. 

“Have you been attending your lessons everyday, George? And your training?” George inhaled a sharp breath, why would his father waste time to ask about his training? 

“Y-Yes sir.” 

“I don’t know why you would bother lying to me. Has something been  _ distracting you  _ recently?” His father turned to face him, the look in his eyes told Georrge that he clearly knew the answer to his own question. 

“I may have skipped a few lessons last week, but-”

“There are no  _ buts,  _ George. How are you ever going to take over the throne if you hardly know a thing about the kingdom you are running? Or how to protect yourself? What has been so  _ important  _ to you that you thought you could forget about your duties as the Prince?” Another glare, the King already knew. George knew he was being reckless, but he hardly thought his father would notice. 

“I-I’ve been going on walks. It helps me clear my head, I’m 19 and I’ve barely stepped foot outside of this castle! How am I supposed to lead a kingdom if I hardly know what it looks like?” The look that Sapnap gave him told him that his response was a mistake. 

“I thought you were smarter than this George. I’m not sure how you are ever going to be expected to lead a kingdom when your incompetence is so evident. Not only are you wasting your time, but you are putting your life at risk. And for what? A walk to smell the flowers? I hope this kingdom never has to see the day that you are its ruler. Princes don’t smell daisies, they  _ learn  _ and  _ train  _ so that they can eventually  _ lead.”  _ George couldn’t meet his fathers eyes, he didn’t need to to see the disappointment painted clearly on his face. 

“Your majesty, in the Prince’s defense he had been in quite a-” 

“Shall we talk about your failure to complete your duties as George’s personal guard, Sir Sapnap? How many times this week did you allow George out to feel the grass because you were too lazy to simply stick to your duties? If I had the right mind, I would have you disposed of. Clearly this arrangement isn’t working, George is clearly unable to be trusted with just one guard. I am going to begin searching for a new knight to double up on personally watching over George. For now, George is not permitted to leave his room. If I catch you sneaking out again, I could easily arrange a whipping post for the both of you.” The boys shuddered, both unable to meet the Kings eyes. George felt his chest tighten,  _ what about Dream?  _

The walk back to the Prince’s bedchamber was filled with unbearable silence. 

“Sapnap?” The Prince was the first to speak as they entered his room. 

“What George.” Sapnap’s voice was quiet, clearly still shaken from the King's threats. 

“How am I going to see Dream?” Sapnap’s gaze quickly snapped to meet George’s eyes, frustration seeping into his face. 

“ _ That _ is what you are most concerned about right now? God, your father was right, you really are an idiot.” George tried not to show his pain at the remark, instead turning away from Sapnap and going towards the window. 

“W-We had plans to meet up tonight. Sapnap I-” 

“Didn’t you hear your father, you aren’t allowed to leave this room. George, I really think he made a good point. You’ve been getting too distracted by Dream, and you’ve been incredibly reckless about seeing him. I know you care about him, but you can’t say that you didn’t see this coming.” Sapnap sat down on the corner of the bed with a heavy sigh, “Maybe I shouldn’t have started letting you go alone.” 

The walls felt like they were closing in again, shackles finding their way back to George’s wrists, holding him in place while he screamed desperately for anyone to hear. He  _ knew  _ it was his fault that he got caught, he  _ knew  _ that he had been reckless, but he honestly thought it wouldn’t be so important to his father. At 19, George deserved some sort of freedom and responsibility over his own self. 

With Dream, George was able to forget about the palace, forget about being the Prince. Talking to Dream was unlike anything George had ever experienced. Dream  _ listened  _ to George, he cared about all the stupid things he had to say. For once, he wasn’t treated like a  _ Prince,  _ he was treated like a boy. The boys would trade visions of lives they wanted to live; George telling Dream of a life where he was nothing but a local baker, Dream telling George that he would be happy doing anything as long as the shorter boy could be there too. With Dream, time felt unreal. However, the castle had a way of melding time and stretching it so that seconds felt like hours and hours felt like years. George couldn’t go back to the decade long days, he simply  _ couldn’t.  _

“I have to see him again.” George murmured, mostly to himself, forgetting Sapnap had been sitting right behind him. 

“If you see him, you’ll get us both in trouble. George, just wait a few days for the King to calm down-” 

“I can’t wait  _ days  _ Sapnap. I’ve waited  _ years  _ for this, and I’m not going to let him take this away from me just because he thinks I’m a  _ fool.”  _ George turned to face Sapnap, determination written across his features. 

“This is worth the punishment? I can’t help you this time George, I want no part in this. I-If you get caught-” 

“If I get caught, I’ll take the punishment for the both of us.” 

“ _ Jesus.  _ George you’re crazy.” Sapnap shook his head, standing from the bed and walking back to the door. 

Later that evening, as the sun began to set and street lights flickered on throughout the kingdom, George set out to meet Dream. He had thrown on a black cloak to conceal his identity, tiptoeing his way to the back doors of the palace. Dream was waiting for him in their usual spot, leaning on the palace wall a couple feet away from the back door.

“George-” The shorter male quickly placed his hand over the taller boys mouth, shushing him. 

“We can’t stay here, it’s too risky.” George whispered, hoping that Dream wouldn’t ask too many questions, not yet. 

“I know a spot, there’s a waterfall not too far from here in the woods.” Dream grabbed George’s hand, quickly rushing the Prince into the cover of the trees. He didn’t ask any questions as they walked, simply keeping a hold on George’s hand and guiding him to the spot far enough away from the castle's quiet whispers. 

As the trees opened up slightly to make room for the small waterfall and river, George suddenly felt a sense of relief wash over him. He quickly pulled his hand away from Dream, opting instead to wrap his arms securely around the taller males neck, burying his face into the space where his neck met his shoulders. Dream immediately wrapped his own arms around George’s waist, holding the boy tightly against him. George felt safe, no longer claustrophobic and trapped, melting into the warm and comforting embrace. He hadn’t noticed the tears falling from his eyes until Dream slowly pulled away, running a thumb along the Prince’s cheek. 

“What’s going on Georgie? Did something happen?” Dream pulled George down so they could sit, rubbing circles on his back as he sniffled and wiped his tears away. George slowly unfolded the conversation with his father as his tears slowed to a stop. Dream listened intently, hand gripping George’s tightly at the mention of the threat to George’s disobedience. 

“George… Are you sure it’s a good idea for you to be here? I wouldn’t have been mad if you didn’t show up.” George looked away, eyes focusing on the running water instead. He and Sapnap were right, of course they were. George was putting himself at risk by being here, but he couldn’t bear another second in that place. 

“Maybe I’ll just run away.” He muttered softly. Dream shook his head, sighing. 

“I’ve always wanted to be a knight, I almost was actually.” George brought his attention back to Dream again. 

“Well there’s a job opening up, you just have to be good enough for my father.”  _ Unlike myself,  _ George thought bitterly. 

“I can be charming when needed, and I  _ was  _ rather good with a sword.” George chuckled, trying to imagine Dream swinging a sword. He had obviously taken note of the taller males strong arms, Dream did seem like he could be the knightly type. As much as he would love to see him suited up in the armor, sword at his side, George almost couldn’t picture Dream standing guard at his door, locking both of them in the castle. George shook his head at the thought.

_ Dream can’t get stuck there too.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Slowly starting to unearth some of Dream's character here, definitely going to get more of that in the next chapter :) Let me know what you thought about this chapter, I love hearing your thoughts! (Also this chapter was slightly longer than the other two, hope that was okay ;) )

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first, and probably only, dnf fic! If anyone is reading this, please feel free to leave feedback and let me know what you think! I'm super excited to write this fic, and I hope someone enjoys it even a little bit :)


End file.
